Black Order Power Ranger
by sane.allen
Summary: Kanda Yuu aka Mugen a navy blue ranger, Lavi Bookman aka hammer a red ranger, Lenalee lee aka dark boots a green ranger meets a gentleman yet a cheater in poker Tyki Mikk, a small, sweet yet scary when angry and a Lolita addicted lady Rhode Camelot and a beautiful, sweet, understanding angel yet mute Allen walker. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Black Order Power Rangers**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen**

**Side pairings: Tyki x Lavi, Lenalee x Rhode**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: bad grammars rated M just in case and violence sort of**

**Summaries: D. Gray-man characters with a power rangers ability and form named after their innocence. Kanda Yuu aka Mugen a navy blue ranger, Lavi Bookman aka hammer a red ranger, Lenalee lee aka dark boots a green ranger meets a gentleman yet a cheater in poker Tyki Mikk, a small, sweet yet scary when angry and a Lolita addicted lady Rhode Camelot and a beautiful, sweet, understanding angel yet mute Allen walker. but do they know the trio very well when the said trio knows their secret? what will happen when the cat is out of the bag?**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Scene Change**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

BOOM!

"Good job team! You destroyed another Akuma!" exclaimed by a man with glasses watching the computer screen.

"It's because we're awesome Komui!" shouted by a red ranger. Almost of his suit is colored red, almost because for the sides of his suit is where had white crosses (the symbol of the black order in anime) and the helmet that a black glasses located where the eyes are forming a glasses without a bridge but joined together.

"Hn." grunted by a blue ranger looking at the side arms Cross.

"Kanda! Show some respect to Dr. K! Lavi you too!" scolded by a green ranger whose hands on her hips, the red ranger rub his neck, the blue one just scoff at her. Both two rangers had the same outfit with the red one except is that the green one had a skirt.

"It's alright Lenalee, just head back here so that we can discusses about all the attack." Komui ordered.

"Roger that," Lavi the red ranger said before their connection got cut off, Lavi lowered his hand from his helmet before looking at the other and nodded running away.

'Fools,' ?(1)

* * *

**HQ**

"You guys feel better? No one's tired from the continuously attacks?" Komui asks. Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee who took their helmets off from their head, shakes their head. Komui sigh in relief.

"Good, I was about to get worry with the attacks and all," he said.

"The question is why do they keep on attacking non-stop? Like they are looking for something or someone." Kanda stated, they all agree at him.

"I'm not sure why Kanda." Komui stated, "For now let us just focus on destroying the Akuma and defend the city." He added.

"Yes Dr. K." they said in unison. Komui smiled.

"Alright then, tomorrow go to school, and act like you normally do, but Kanda don't bring mugen again." Komui warned Kanda just grunt and look away. "dismiss." Komui finished they all nodded and left the room.

* * *

**The next day**

At the black order high school

"Lavi!" Lenalee shouted running towards Lavi who is walking towards their room.

"Morning Lena-lady." He greeted, Lenalee smiled.

"Did you finish your homework?" she asks,

"Yep, just finish it last night!" he answered happily, Lenalee clap her hands happily.

"Me too! I wonder if Kanda is done?" she wondered Lavi hum stopping at a door.

"Well, we'll know soon." With that said the two of them went inside their room and immediately saw Kanda sitting at their table which is found at the far end of the room. Lavi and Lenalee look at each other before chuckling

"Good morning Kanda!" they greeted once they reach their tabled. Kanda just grunt.

"Geez, so grumpy in the morning Yuu." Lavi stated, Kanda glared at him before he open his mouth the bell ring signaling their first period, which is science.

"You're lucky stupid rabbit." Kanda stated closing his eyes and put his elbow at the tabled and his chin at his palm. Five minutes later Komui entered smiling happily and humming making his students to sweat drop and look at him warily.

"Lenalee do you know somehow what happen last night to Dr. K or why is he happy, smiling and humming?" Lavi asks gulping, Kanda open one of his eyes so see what's going on and sweat drop.

"Don't ask me Lavi, we don't live at the same house. We're cousins not siblings (2)." Lena answered sweat dropping.

'Now I wish I live with him,' she thought. Kanda scoff at her his eyes are now open.

"Your fault for having the same 'Lee' as the last name." he stated, Lenalee laugh nervously.

"Good morning class!" he said happily and frown when he only heard mumblings, clearing his throat Komui tried again this time a little louder.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!" he shouted startling them and before shouting a loud.

"GOOD MORNING KOMUI-SENSEI!" Komui smiled at them, they smiled back nervously while thinking.

'Don't ever mumbled if his happy, another thing to add at 'you shouldn't do when Dr. K is happy list'.' Sighing inwardly the students focus on their teacher.

"Alright then before we're having our roll call, are there any table that isn't full of students?" Komui asks the students point at the trio's table. Komui sigh,

'Of course it's them.' he thought.

"Alright, since every table is required to have six students, and since Kanda's table only consist of three we'll add some people there." He stated seriously, leaving no arguments at Kanda who grunt and for Lavi and Lenalee sigh.

"And here I thought it's fine if it's the three of us only, we don't need some idiots to be add." Lavi mumbled, Lenalee nodded, Kanda chi-ed.

"There are not idiots Lavi and make sure if you want to insult someone just mention it on your head I can still hear you here." Komui said sternly Lavi gulped before nodding.

'Geez, he is surely a Lee.' He thought Komui smiled and look at the students.

"Alright now this is settled, like I said earlier we'll add some people at Kanda's table meaning we're having new students! So treat them nicely okay!" Komui happily said, the students look at each other and began to murmur.

"New students? At a time like this?" Kanda asks, raising an eyebrow. Komui nodded.

"Yes, Kanda _at a time like this_." Komui said quoting Kanda's last question.

"Tsk." Kanda look away from him making Komui sigh.

"Alright you three can come in now." He said happily looking at the door, the students stop talking to each other looking at him.

'Three students?' they all thought before looking at the door when they heard it open and gasp. The trio who talking to each other or more like Lavi and Lenalee talk to each other while Kanda just glared at the wall look at the front when they heard the students gasp and frozen in surprise and they even forgot to breath all of them forgot to, for they saw the most beautiful and handsome people they ever saw. Not knowing that they're the ones who will change their lives.

'Great the fools are here.' ?

* * *

**TBC?**

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you Kelly M. Black for PM-ing me for the story your interested at and wish to upload. there are other stories in my profile that you might interest at and PM me if you had one thank you  
**

**(1)- I put a '?' for the one who is thinking this words is still unknown.**

**(2)- I like to put Komui and Lenalee as cousins for a change. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Black Order Power Rangers**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen**

**Side pairings: Tyki x Lavi, Lenalee x Rhode**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summaries: D. Gray-man characters with a power rangers ability and form named after their innocence. Kanda Yuu aka Mugen a navy blue ranger, Lavi Bookman aka hammer a red ranger, Lenalee lee aka dark boots a green ranger meets a gentleman yet a cheater in poker Tyki Mikk, a small, sweet yet scary when angry and a Lolita addicted lady Rhode Camelot and a beautiful, sweet, understanding angel yet mute Allen walker. but do they know the trio very well when the said trio knows their secret? what will happen when the cat is out of the bag?**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Previously on Black Order Power Rangers_

'_Three students?' they all thought before looking at the door when they heard it open and gasp. The trio who talking to each other or more like Lavi and Lenalee talk to each other while Kanda just glared at the wall look at the front when they heard the students gasp and frozen in surprise and they even forgot to breath all of them forgot to, for they saw the most beautiful and handsome people they ever saw. Not knowing that they're the ones who will change their lives._

'_Great the fools are here.' ?_

* * *

Present

Silence…

Komui blink at his class who are all staring, gawking and unmoving, even the rangers are in daze.

'Their reactions are exactly the same with us teachers.' Komui thought glancing at his new students. 'I wonder if it's because of—' Komui snapped out from his thoughts same goes with the students when they heard a male voice spoke.

"Tirar uma foto que vai durar mais tempo. (1)" they all look at the speaker and saw a man around the age of 20 with curls on the end of his hair and a more near his left golden eyes. The girls blush at his handsomeness, the boys blink at his oldness.

"Parar de falar em Português eles não vão entender, Tyki. (1)" a little girl said, tearing their gazes from him then to the girl.

"Eu poderia dizer mesma coisa para você, Rhode. (3)" Tyki as the girl Rhode call him said.

"Tyki, parar de falar no seu idioma, estamos aqui para uma nova vida. (4)" Rhode stated glancing at him, Tyki sigh before nodding.

"Ok, ok, eu tenho que Rhode, eu vou parar. (5)"

"Bom. (6)" with that the new transfer students stops talking. The class blink in confusion. The boy who is standing between Tyki and Rhode sighs quietly. Komui look at the silver haired boy who look back at him and nods his head to the students. Komui cleared his throat when he got what the gesture mean.

"Alright class listen up, this three here are your new classmates. The one besides me is Tyki Mikk age 20, Tyki is supposedly be in college with his age but he's a late schooler so he's here with us, the girl is Rhode Camelot age 13 an highschool prodigy i might say and the boy in the middle is Alle-," komui stop blinking and look at the two students who raise an eyebrow at him. Then the students blink, Tyki and Rhode look at each other then at the place where the white haired boy stands only to find it empty.

"EEEHHHH?!" Komui and the students shouted excluding Kanda, Rhode and Tyki who are all calm, and Kanda just blink before looking at his side and saw the boy sitting beside him reading a book calmly.

"Shit!" Kanda curse standing from his chair abruptly. The students look at him and notice the boy there.

"What?!" they exclaimed before hearing some laughter's, looking to the front they saw Rhode laughing holding her stomach while Tyki chuckled.

"Hahahaha! Agradável entrada Allen! (7)" Rhode exclaimed laughing hard.

"Assustando as merdas deles é tão parecido com você, garoto, (8)" Tyki stated chuclking.

"Tyki seu esquecimento que Allen é uma pessoa sorrateira em outras palavras, (9)" Rhode smiled at him, Tyki smiled back finishing her sentence.

"El epode desaparecer e aparecer em qualquer lugar que ele quiser. (10)"

"I'm sorry but could the two of you speak in our language?" Komui requested looking at the two who look at him.

"Deixe-me pensar sobre isso (11)." Tyki stated before he got his by a book at his forehead making him to fall backwards. Rhode and everyone in the room look at Tyki who blink before shrugging, Rhode laugh at him and look at Allen who is glaring at them with his glove hand stretching, reaching out for something. Tyki sits up before sighing and nodded.

"Geez, any gesture is fine shounen but anything but a book." Tyki complain the students sigh in relief when they finally speak in their language. Allen rolled his eyes and just stretch his arms, Tyki sigh before throwing the book towards Allen who caught it with his hands and began to read again.

"So what were you guys talking about earlier?" Lavi asks Rhode just wave at him.

"Nothing important," she stated Kanda narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, we should continue I guess." Tyki suggested. "Okay, the silver haired boy over there is Allen Walker age 15, a prodigy same with Rhode here, but I'll warn you, if you ever hurt him, you'll never see the next daylight ever again." Tyki added glaring at the students who nodded.

"Good." Rhode smiled at them.

'Those two are demons inside an innocent human skin.' They all thought, Komui look at Allen who just continued to read the book he throw to Tyki before standing up. Tyki and Rhode sigh before looking at Komui.

"Does it really have to take an hour for us to finish introducing ourselves to them?" they asks in unison Komui blink at them confuse.

"What?" he asks and on the corner of his eye he saw Allen walking towards his Tyki and Rhode, when arrive at the front he glance at Komui before bowing his head at him, the other two followed suit, the students look at them confuse. After bowing the trio went to the door.

"Ah! Wait!" Komui shouted reaching his hand out making the trio to stop and look at him, then not a second later the bell rings.

"Why are you stopping when us when the bell that signaled first period over is ringing?" Rhode asks, Komui rubbed his neck nervously, Allen glance at him before going out followed by the two. The students stared at the door amuse, shock and surprise. After a while the students began to leave the room still not in their mind. The rangers remain behind and when the last student left they all went towards their teacher.

"Dr. K, those students." Lenalee started,

"Who are they really?" Lavi finished Komui look at them.

"As far as I know, Tyki and Allen are cousins and Rhode is their niece." He stated gathering his things and left the room.

"What else?" Kanda asks.

"Well, I'm sure you know that Tyki is very protective to the two, right? Even though he only Allen-kun's name, I'm sure he will protect Rhode too. Also I heard that Allen had a traumatic past and is afraid of sharp objects." Komui stated before looking at Kanda seriously.

"That means no showing of mugen in front of Allen." He stated Kanda grunt before sighing.

"Okay, okay." he stated, Komui nodded.

"Alright now go to your next lesson." He stated they all nodded and turn to the next hallway.

"I wonder what will happen tomorrow." Lavi wonder

"You're not the only one," Lenalee agreed.

"Let just see what happen tomorrow." Kanda said, they all nodded turning to another hallway.

"Well those three are interesting." ?*

"Hahahahaha, who would have thought about this to happen." ?**

"Let's go, we have to meet with him, he's getting impatient." ?*

"Oh right, I almost forgot." ?**

"Black Order Power Rangers, keh." ?*

"I wonder how long….."?**

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: hey guys! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you guys for telling me about how wonderful this story is! And thank you Kelly M. Black for PM-ing me about publishing this story. You know guys this story just came to my mind you know when I was a kid I love power rangers dino thunder and when I saw a video of it again, so I thought why not combine D. Gray-Man with power rangers. I never expect it to be this much, 8 days and I already had 14 followers and 8 favorites thank you guys! I love you guys!**

**Thank you, Kuro1Yuki1Aren1Walker, Firediva0, Moyashi-Kun06, yolo, Saam, A Random Guest, Kellu M. Black and Ern Estine 13624 for reviewing **

**And these are the translations of what Rhode and Tyki talk about.  
**

**(1) Take a picture it'll last longer.**

******(2)**Tyki stop talking in Portuguese they won't understand you.

******(3)**I could say the same thing for you Rhode.

******(4)**Tyki stop talking in your language, we are here for a new life.

******(5)**Okay, okay, I got it Rhode. I'll stop

******(6)**Good.

******(7)**Ahahaha, nice entry Allen!

******(8)**Scaring the shits out of them is so like you boy.

******(9)**Tyki you forgetting that Allen is a sneaky person in other words,

******(10)**He can disappear and appear anywhere he like.

******(11)**Let me think about it.

**That is all for today's chapter until next time and once again thank you!**

**Please Review and Reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Black Order Power Rangers**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen**

**Side pairings: Tyki x Lavi, Lenalee x Rhode**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summaries: D. Gray-man characters with a power rangers ability and form named after their innocence. Kanda Yuu aka Mugen a navy blue ranger, Lavi Bookman aka hammer a red ranger, Lenalee lee aka dark boots a green ranger meets a gentleman yet a cheater in poker Tyki Mikk, a small, sweet yet scary when angry and a Lolita addicted lady Rhode Camelot and a beautiful, sweet, understanding angel yet mute Allen walker. but do they know the trio very well when the said trio knows their secret? what will happen when the cat is out of the bag?**

"talking"

'Thinking'

**Scene change**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Previously on Black Order Power Rangers_

"_That means no showing of mugen in front of Allen." He stated Kanda grunt before sighing._

"_Okay, okay." he stated, Komui nodded._

"_Alright now go to your next lesson." He stated they all nodded and turn to the next hallway._

"_I wonder what will happen tomorrow." Lavi wonder_

"_You're not the only one," Lenalee agreed._

"_Let just see what happen tomorrow." Kanda said, they all nodded turning to another hallway._

"_Well those three are interesting." ?*_

"_Hahahahaha, who would have thought about this to happen." ?**_

"_Let's go, we have to meet with him, he's getting impatient." ?*_

"_Oh right, I almost forgot." ?**_

"_Black Order Power Rangers, keh." ?*_

"_I wonder how long….."?**_

* * *

Present

After a tiring day full of lessons; Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee were heading to the office of their professor when they heard some laughter inside their room. They look at each other before raising an eyebrow knowing that it was only them that were left behind including the teachers who are all at the lounging room.

"I wonder who it is?" Lavi wondered, Lenalee and Kanda glance at him.

"Only one way to find out." Kanda said before going forward and stands beside the window, the other two following suit only at the other side. Kanda look at them before nodding and look inside the room where they saw the new students sitting at their table laughing, or more likely Tyki and Rhode laughing Allen smiling.

"I think the most hilarious is the expression of our classmates in the biology class!" Rhode stated, Allen chuckled silently before nodding, while Tyki laugh.

"You said it, especially their reaction when shounen here disappeared and reappeared beside the girly- OUCH!" Tyki yelp when he was suddenly pinch at the hand by Allen who is smiling at him oh so sweetly. Rhode laugh at him.

"Tyki, Tyki! Manners, manners!" she shouted, Tyki look at her.

"Huh? I had my manners Rhode! And shounen why did you pinch me?!" Tyki asks rubbing his hand, Allen shake his head. Rhode look at him carefully before smiling softly and then look at her uncle.

"Tyki I'm sure you know what kind of person Allen is. He doesn't like to call unknown people names. You he hates to judge people." Rhode said Tyki blink before looking at Allen then sigh,

"Ah gomen, shounen." He said, Allen smiled at him, Rhode chuckled and look at the window on her right.

"You know, even if we made fun of the students earlier, we're still thinking about their feeling and their sakes." she said, Tyki nodded and Allen just took another book out. While the trio are talking, our favorite trio were listening intensely.

"What did that man said?" Kanda growl, Lenalee and Lavi smiled nervously before looking inside.

"It's weird isn't it?" Lavi said, Lenalee and Kanda look at him.

"What do you mean Lavi?" Lenalee asks Lavi look at his friends.

"Well as far as this conversation went it was only Rhode and Tyki are talking Allen was just their smiling and chuckling, and they just look at Allen very intensely to know what his reasons are don't you think it's weird?" he asks again Kanda and Lenalee look at each other before nodding.

"Well you had a point there." Kanda said before looking inside the room where his eyes meet with silver ones. Kanda froze, unable to move.

'Busted…' he thought when he saw Allen looking at him.

While the rangers were talking Allen glance up from his book and look behind him frowning, Tyki and Rhode look at him.

"What's wrong Allen?" they asks Allen look at them before looking at the window across him where he saw cobalt eyes looking at them. Allen and Kanda's companions look at them in confusion before following their gazes and saw each other eyes looking at them.

'Yikes!' Lavi and Lenalee thought while Rhode and Tyki just calmly thought.

'Oh…Spies….' Jokingly of course

Allen stands up from his seat never breaking the contact with Kanda's eyes.

"Shounen," Tyki stated, none of them breaking the contact until….

BOOMM!

CLASH!

Upon hearing those noises the new students look outside while the three rangers run inside and look outside as well, and where they saw a dark cloud followed by a thunder.

"What the hell is going on?" Rhode asks opening the window making a strong wind enter. The rangers, Rhode and Tyki cross their arms in front of them, covering their faces crouching a little, while Allen remained still letting the wind blow at his hair and face, eyes widening before returning back to normal when the strong breeze stop.

"Woah," Tyki said before leaning forward and look at the city, he look at his right side where he saw Allen pointing something at the city.

"Allen?" Rhode asks before following his finger and saw a gigantic figure.

"What the hell is that?!" Tyki said, the rangers look closer and saw the figure, an akuma.

"SHIT!" Kanda curse running out of the room followed by his friends, the transfer students watch them running out from the room heading towards Dr. K office.

"What's wrong with them?" Rhode asks, her uncles just shrug and looks outside.

* * *

Meanwhile the rangers are running at the hallway heading towards Komui's office, upon arrive at the door Kanda immediately slammed the door open and head inside where they saw Komui looking at the window before looking at them.

"They need you, they need the rangers." He stated Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee nodded then close the door. Standing at a triangle position Kanda at the front, Lavi and Lenalee besides him only few steps behind, they raise their right hand.

"Innocence, come." They said in unison then an aerial sphere appear at their hands before disappearing replacing with their innocence, Kanda had a sword, Lavi had a hammer while Lenalee had a pair of bracelet.

"Power rangers, innocence activate!" they shouted then a bright light surround them, distributing their powers.

Surrounded by a bright light, their innocence turn into a light liquid and went to different ways like an arrow that came from any direction and slowly covered their body, starting from their legs and going up stopping at their neck, once it stop in their neck, the light dispersed showing the colors of their uniform. Looking up and saw the dispersed light gathering and came down covering their head before fading away showing their helmet. Once their transformation are done they saw Komui nodding his head, they nod back and left the room using the secret elevator they had, heading underground where their personal motorcycle are waiting, riding it they immediately left the building….

"Their slow…." *(1)

"At least they moved…" **

"Yeah… at least.." *

* * *

**TBC**

*** mean an unknown person is talking if there are plenty of * is the numbers of how many persons are talking to each other**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I had to reformat my Laptop because it just kept on hanging up and I just got back, by the way thank you for those who reviewed and followed my work, please continue to support me…. **

**Please REVIEW!**!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Black Order Power Rangers**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen**

**Side pairings: Tyki x Lavi, Lenalee x Rhode**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summaries: D. Gray-man characters with a power rangers ability and form named after their innocence. Kanda Yuu aka Mugen a navy blue ranger, Lavi Bookman aka hammer a red ranger, Lenalee lee aka dark boots a green ranger meets a gentleman yet a cheater in poker Tyki Mikk, a small, sweet yet scary when angry and a Lolita addicted lady Rhode Camelot and a beautiful, sweet, understanding angel yet mute Allen walker. But do they know the trio very well when the said trio knows their secret? What will happen when the cat is out of the bag?**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* Unknown person talking

**Scene change**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Previously on Black Order Power Rangers_

_Surrounded by a bright light, their innocence turn into a light liquid and went to different ways like an arrow that came from any direction and slowly covered their body, starting from their legs and going up stopping at their neck, once it stop in their neck, the light dispersed showing the colors of their uniform. Looking up and saw the dispersed light gathering and came down covering their head before fading away showing their helmet. Once their transformation are done they saw Komui nodding his head, they nod back and left the room using the secret elevator they had, heading underground where their personal motorcycle are waiting, riding it they immediately left the building…._

"_Their slow…." *(1)_

"_At least they moved…" **_

"_Yeah… at least..." *_

* * *

Present

The rangers drive their vehicles, aftering the akuma.

"Seriously! It's a level two!" Lavi shouted when he saw the akuma, as tall as a fifty stories building.

"What you scared usagi?" Kanda taunted smirking.

"Hell no!" Lavi protested making Lenalee to laugh.

"Akuma that is tall as a normal person is level one while akuma like this one is level two; I wonder what level three looks like." She stated making the boys to look at her and laugh.

"I wonder that too!" Lavi said before speeding up. When they were below the akuma they stop few meters away from it.

"OI BAKA CLOWN!" Lavi shouted, making Lenalee and Kanda to look at him like he was stupid and the akuma to stop and look down.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! LOOK AT US YOU STUPID UGLY CLOWN!" he said joyfully only to receive a slap in the head by Lenalee.

"Is it really necessary for you to insult him because of his appearance?!" she scolded.

"What it's true he's an ugly clown!" Lavi stated pointing at the akuma who had a clown form, making Lenalee and Kanda to sweat drop and the citizen, who are hiding at some buildings, fell down anime style.

"GRRRRRRRRRR!" the akuma growl at them stopping Lenalee and Lavi from bickering before looking at each other.

"I'll kill you RANGERS!" the akuma shouted running towards the rangers, making Lavi and Lenalee to panic while Kanda drove away.

"Stupid rabbit," Kanda said and look behind him and saw the two followed him.

"How mean of you, Yuu?! Leaving us behind like that!" Lavi shouted Kanda look at him.

"Well, who was it that provoked the damn akuma!" he shout back making Lavi to shut his mouth and Lenalee to sigh and glance behind them.

"Boys the akuma is catching up!" she shouted. Kanda scoff and turn right the two follow they drive away from their school and stop at the port. Getting down from their vehicles the rangers look at the akuma who is panting heavily.

"Whoa, so an akuma can get tired." Lavi stated before looking at Kanda who just nodded. The rangers raise their hands up.

"Innocence level two activate!" they shouted.

"DARK BOOTS!" Lenalee called

"ŌZUCHI KOZUCHI!" Lavi shouted,

"MUGEN!" Kanda stated then a bright light surround them.

"ACTIVATE!" they finish. The light which surround them shrink before expanding and the rangers were no longer instead a huge butterfly, a hammer, and a samurai only not a human in kimono but a robot with a sword in its hand are found. The said rangers are found inside their zords. Lenalee inside the butterfly, Lavi at the hammer and Kanda at the samurai.

"Combine!" they yelled and then Lenalee's zord flew and went behind the Kanda's zord while Lavi's zord turn to a shield and spin towards Kanda. After combining, the rangers are found at the center of the Kanda's zords together.

"DAMN RANGERS!" the akuma shouted and ran towards them.

"HAPPY BALLS!" the clown shouted and began to throw some red, blue, and yellow at the rangers only to be block by Lavi's zord. The akuma growled and began to attack more with balls.

Inside the zords Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee calmly look at the akuma.

"This is getting annoying." Kanda said, Lenalee nodded and Lavi hum.

"Shall we finish this?" Lavi asks, receiving a nod from his friends.

"Ki Ban: Tenchi Bankai!" Lavi shouted, making Kanda's zord to slam the hammer to the ground before they were surrounded by a sphere of wind, blocking the attack, making the akuma to be more frustrated. Lenalee sigh,

"Enbu: Kirikaze!" she shouted, the zord flew to the sky with a whirlwind behind her own zord. They look down and saw the akuma growling at them.

"Get down here you cowards!" the akuma shouted, Kanda growled.

"Mugen, Kaichū: Ichigen!" shouting his zord's ability, releasing some worm insect like attacking the akuma, who run. The trio smirks when they saw the akuma run away from Kanda's attack.

"Who's the coward?" Kanda asks, they look at each other before hearing the akuma shout something that made them confuse.

"I'm sorry, I failed on find-!" the level two shouted before it was destroyed by Kanda's attack. The rangers look at each other confuse before ordering the zord to proceed to their hide out.

* * *

…..

"What now?" *

"I don't know menina (little girl), I didn't expect him to send those to get us." **

"What do you think we should do, meu tio jovem( my young uncle)?" *

"…."

"Lie low, you say? That might do dear primo (cousin)." **

"Lie low it is then…. Oh they're back…" *

"Let's go before they'll notice us, or worst be suspicious." **

…..

* * *

"The akuma was apologizing? Saying he failed even?" Komui asks when he asks what happen. Lenalee nodded,

"Its like the akuma was sent on a quest." Lavi said Kanda nodded while Komui hum.

"It must be the reason why the akuma are attacking us." He stated,

"Maybe but the question is what are they looking for or who?" Kanda said, they all look at each other.

"Well from the looks of it we can't just let the akuma do as they please. We don't what they are looking for, if it's something that can help us or make things worse." Komui said, the rangers nodded.

"Should we also look for… well, whatever they were looking of?" Lavi asks, Komui nodded.

"Yes, if there are any akuma attacks one of you will look for it, the others will distract it." Komui ordered. "Two are more than enough, so Lavi and Lenalee you will distract the akuma and Kanda you will look for that. The akuma are probably attacking at a place that is near it, just search for it."

"Got it!" they agreed and left the office.

"You seem find with are meeting, are you sure that the akuma aren't looking for you?" Komui asks when the rangers are nowhere in range and look behind him where a shelf is standing and a person leaning on it hidden at the shadow.

"….."*

"So you're not basically sure? You think it's safe for you and the others to stay here?" he asks again.

"…."*

"The earl is very obsessed of you guys don't you think?"

"…." The shadow still didn't answer but leaned away from the shelf and walk away.

"Leaving already can't you stay a little bit more and have tea?" the figure just continue to walk. Komui sigh and look outside.

"Good luck rangers…." He whispered…

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Black Order Power Rangers**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen**

**Side pairings: Tyki x Lavi, Lenalee x Rhode**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summaries: D. Gray-man characters with a power ranger's ability and form named after their innocence. Kanda Yuu aka Mugen a navy blue ranger, Lavi Bookman aka hammer a red ranger, Lenalee lee aka dark boots a green ranger meets a gentleman yet a cheater in poker Tyki Mikk, a small, sweet yet scary when angry and a Lolita addicted lady Rhode Camelot and a beautiful, sweet, understanding angel yet mute Allen walker. But do they know the trio very well when the said trio knows their secret? What will happen when the cat is out of the bag?**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* Unknown person talking

**Scene change**

**A/N: hey guys I guess I'll stop putting some anonymous thoughts now, congratulation to those who thought that the mysterious person is the partner of our favorite trio! Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_Previously on Black Order Power Rangers_

"_The earl is very obsessed of you guys don't you think?"_

"…_." The shadow still didn't answer but leaned away from the shelf and walk away._

"_Leaving already can't you stay a little bit more and have tea?" the figure just continue to walk. Komui sigh and look outside._

"_Good luck rangers…." He whispered…_

* * *

Present

Three days had pass, three days with the akuma continuing its attacks and search, three days the ranger keep on defending and searching the same thing. The result….

Dead tired….

"This is tiring!" Lavi whined his head on the table, Lenalee in the same position on the left side of the table, nodded while Kanda groaned, massaging his neck before looking at Tyki who is sitting besides Lavi, looking at the latter with a worried expression and Rhode who is sitting beside Lenalee also had the same expression looking at her. Kanda blink when he felt some hands taking his own hands away from his neck. He looks behind him and saw Allen standing there and began to massage his neck, Kanda who wants to shout at Allen, moans in delight instead. Lenalee and Lavi look at the pair weirdly before receiving the same treatment with their seatmates. Komui who was sitting at his table look at them and smiled.

The rangers keep on moaning lowly but before they could fall asleep, the bell rang signaling the first class is about to start. The rangers groan in disappointment before sitting properly as well as their seatmates and the day started like usual.

* * *

After school

"And an akuma will appear…" Lavi stated before an akuma appeared, again.

"We should make this a part of our routine…." Lenalee suggested Kanda just sigh at them.

"Come on let's go…" he said before running towards the city the two followed suit.

* * *

…

"Should we go and help them?" Rhode asks sitting at the railings of their roof top.

"Why, so that the earl will capture us again? I don't think so." Tyki said leaning at the rails watching the rangers.

"What about you all- eh Allen?" Rhode ask, looking around for Allen only to find him missing. Rhode blink at the place where Allen was previously standing before laughing, Tyki sigh.

"You were saying Tyki?" Rhode laughs.

"Shounen….." Tyki groan...

…

* * *

The rangers panted before dodging the attack of the akuma.

"Damn, this akuma is a different one!" Lavi said, earning a grunt from Kanda.

"I'm sure it's pretty obvious baka usagi! This akuma keep on attacking us and keep on multiplying. Non-stop…" he stated,

"What do we do?" Lenalee asks, Kanda shrug before jumping again.

"Damn this akuma!" Kanda cursed,

"Where are you?" the akuma asks, Lavi sigh before throwing a rock at the akuma hitting it at the eye.

"Damn you akumas! Just what are you looking for that you'll have to attack us non-stop!" Lavi shouted pointing at the akuma.

"I don't care about you weak rangers, you're not the one we're look- I found you!" the akuma suddenly exclaimed the rangers look at it before turning around and what happen next was so fast that the next thing they know the akuma is already destroyed. They turn around again before looking at the building standing behind the akuma and saw a person, no another ranger before it disappeared.

"What the-?" they all ask. Thinking what had happen.

….

* * *

"You mean after you turn around something or rather someone passes by you guys and then the next thing you know is the akuma destroyed?" Komui asks after hearing the rangers report. Lavi nodded.

"Yeah, it so sudden, who do you think that person is Komui?" Lavi, who is sitting at a chair, asks,

"Whoever that person is, we can't let our guard down. Just because he/she help us that doesn't mean that we'll trust him." Kanda, who is leaning at a wall arms cross, stated.

"Kanda is right, for now let's just consider him/her a friend but if he/she ever help the akumas then we'll consider that person neutral." Komui stated, the rangers nodded.

"But I wonder if that person is a ranger?" Lenalee, who is sitting at a table, thought out loud they look at her.

"What do you mean Lenalee?" Lavi asks, Lenalee look at them.

"You see, as far as I know the rangers who had innocence are the only people who can destroy the akuma. If we battle a level one akuma we only use our normal innocence weapon and if level two we use the zords but that person, he didn't he just pass us and the akuma is down." She explained they look at each other shock.

"Who do you think that person is Komui?" Kanda asks Komui shakes his head.

"Whoever he/she is, that person is way experienced than you, considering you just started two years ago." Komui said the rangers look at the ground, Komui smiled.

"Anyway, cheer up! Don't let this things go to your head ne~?" He said they nodded and began to walk away, Komui waved at them. He sighs when they were no longer in range.

"This is harder that we thought…." He mumbled.

* * *

…..

"SHOUNEN!" Tyki hollered Rhode laugh and Allen just rub his neck, before looking at Tyki.

"What are you thinking?! You can't do anything as you please! Or order someone to help the rangers!" he scolded, Allen just raise an eyebrow.

"What were you saying about lie low, Shounen!" Tyki added Allen just sigh and mumble something, that Tyki have to sigh and lean down.

"You were also worried about the rangers, I just help them…" Allen said barely hearable, Tyki sigh before face palming.

"Allen aren't you suppose to be mute?" Rhode joked, Allen smiled and shrug his shoulders.

"It's looks like were included in this kind of thing Tyki." Rhode said Tyki nodded.

"Yup, can't let our precious Shounen here do everything." Tyki sigh in defeat before turning and look at a glass case.

"Good thing that you didn't show yourself or else the earl will surely know where we are." Tyki said.

"Yup, luckily someone appeared just in time to help you Allen, if you did show yourself to the akuma the earl will immediately track you down…" Rhode said before looking at Allen, who is writing something at their white board.

'Back on being mute again…' Tyki and Rhode thought and read what Allen had wrote.

"The akuma is an idiot," they blink before laughing and Allen chuckled before looking at the window.

'What are you going to do next, Millennium Earl?' he thought…

…..

* * *

"Akuma-chan, you failed again…." A big man, with pointy ears said.

"Please forgive us Earl-sama!" the akumas shouted, pleaded. The earl hum,

"Alright I forgive you but focus on attacking the city where the rangers are, an akuma felt one their aura there before it was destroyed, capture them and bring them back here…" with that said the akuma disappear and the earl look at the window….

"We'll meet again…"

…

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Black Order Power Rangers**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen**

**Side pairings: Tyki x Lavi, Lenalee x Rhode**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summaries: D. Gray-man characters with a power ranger's ability and form named after their innocence. Kanda Yuu aka Mugen a navy blue ranger, Lavi Bookman aka hammer a red ranger, Lenalee lee aka dark boots a green ranger meets a gentleman yet a cheater in poker Tyki Mikk, a small, sweet yet scary when angry and a Lolita addicted lady Rhode Camelot and a beautiful, sweet, understanding angel yet mute Allen walker. But do they know the trio very well when the said trio knows their secret? What will happen when the cat is out of the bag?**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* Unknown person talking

**Scene change**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Present

BOOM!

The citizens cheered when the rangers yet again destroyed another akuma. Kanda sigh tiredly before looking at Lavi and Lenalee who are sitting at the ground before grunting.

"Let's go." He ordered they nodded and went to their motorcycle and drive away never noticing three pairs of eyes watching them from a building.

* * *

….

Allen sigh when the rangers are no in sight again before looking at his companions.

"If this keeps up the exorcist will die from exhaustion." Rhode stated looking at her uncle, Allen nodded while Tyki just sigh.

"We can't just butt in their when they're fighting. We're normal beings—"

"Corretion trying to be normal beings…" Rhode corrected making Tyki to sigh again.

"Right, we're trying to be normal beings—"

"But we can't because no matter how far we run we aren't normal…" Tyki growled at this.

"Can't you just let me finish—wait shounen did you just talk a whole sentence?" Tyki asks looking at Allen who shrug and made a gesture of 'A little' making Rhode and Tyki to sigh.

"Right…." Tyki said, Rhode look at their highschool building before at his uncles.

"Should we invite them?" Rhode asks, her uncle immediately swirl around to look at her before smiling.

"Yep, they need a break." Tyki agreed Allen just nodded. Rhode clap her hands dellightfully.

"Then we need to buy it." She said, and jump away the other two followed suit.

* * *

**The next day**

"Man I'm beat!" Lavi shouted, laying his head at the table. Lenalee sigh before looking at Kanda who is leaning at the window eyes close. Couple of minutes later the door open and enter Allen, Tyki and Rhode who blink at the sight of the exorcist looking dead. They blink before smirking and allowed Rhode to do her thing and her thing is to do her wake up call and that is to….

SLAM!

Slam her bag to the tables startling the rangers. Lavi jump and fell down from his chair Lenalee yelp and leaned away from the table and for Kanda to open his eyes and almost jump only to crouch down and rub his knee that hid the edge of the tabled when he was about to jump. Rhode blink at their reaction before bursting into laughter.

"Oh my god!" she shouted slapping her hand at the table, Tyki chuckled and help Lavi to stand up and Allen just smiled and give Kanda some ointment for the knee.

"Sorry about that little bunny, but you guys look dead so we let Rhode do her waking call." Tyki said, smirking at Lavi, who pout at him.

"And by waking call you mean, slamming something at a table or something." Kanda growled sitting at a chair one leg of his pants rolled up while Allen put some ointment on his leg, making their companoins to raise an eyebrow. Allen saw their reaction and rolled his eyes, before rolling down Kanda's pants and stands up throwing the ointment at Tyki who caught it with his hand.

"Yeah, you can't say that." Rhode smiled at Kanda. Lenalee chuckled, at their antics.

"Thanks for that waking call Rhode." Lenalee said, Rhode grin at her before sitting down when Tyki and Allen already took their seats. Allen took out a book from his bag and read the page were he left off yesterday.

Kanda look at him before leaning to his ear, since they're seatmates.

"Thank you…" he whispered, Allen glance at him and smiled. There was a minute of silence but a comfortable one before Tyki snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah by the way you three in for something?" he asks the rangers, who look at him.

"What?" Kanda asks.

"Well, there's an amusement park that we wanted to visit, so we want to invite you guys to come with us this Saturday. You know, as a get to know together." Rhode said, Allen nodded. Kanda raise an eyebrow,

"Well, unlike you three we don't have time for that or money to spend for the ticket." He said and look at Allen who waves six tickets at him and a paper before putting it at the table. Lavi and Lenalee took the tickets while Kanda took the paper.

"Chessington World of Adventure?! Are you three serious?!" Lavi exclaimed looking at Tyki who smiled.

"How did you got our schedules!" Kanda shouted looking at Allen who smirk.

"Allen is a hacker." Rhode said and look at the flyer for the park.

"And from the looks of your schedules, you have _a lot_ of time." Tyki stated, looking very smug. Kanda groan and slam his head to the table. Lenalee giggled.

"Sure why not." She said, Lavi also agreed while Kanda is a bit relucant.

"Why did I promise about 'the never will be divided'?" he mumbled, Allen chuckled at him before writing something and saw it at Kanda.

"At least you'll relax and have fun for a while." He read and look at Allen who shrug his shoulder. Kanda sigh and look at his friends who keep on chatiing with their seatmates before looking at Allen who keep on smiling at him. Kanda smiled back and close his eyes,

'Let's just enjoy it…' he thought

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review oh and something terrible might happen at the next chapter by the way.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Black Order Power Rangers**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen**

**Side pairings: Tyki x Lavi, Lenalee x Rhode**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summaries: D. Gray-man characters with a power ranger's ability and form named after their innocence. Kanda Yuu aka Mugen a navy blue ranger, Lavi Bookman aka hammer a red ranger, Lenalee lee aka dark boots a green ranger meets a gentleman yet a cheater in poker Tyki Mikk, a small, sweet yet scary when angry and a Lolita addicted lady Rhode Camelot and a beautiful, sweet, understanding angel yet mute Allen walker. But do they know the trio very well when the said trio knows their secret? What will happen when the cat is out of the bag?**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* Unknown person talking

**Scene change**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_Previously_

"_And from the looks of your schedules, you have a lot of time." Tyki stated, looking very smug. Kanda groan and slam his head to the table. Lenalee giggled._

"_Sure why not." She said, Lavi also agreed while Kanda is a bit relucant._

"_Why did I promise about 'the never will be divided'?" he mumbled, Allen chuckled at him before writing something and saw it at Kanda._

"_At least you'll relax and have fun for a while." He read and look at Allen who shrug his shoulder. Kanda sigh and look at his friends who keep on chatiing with their seatmates before looking at Allen who keep on smiling at him. Kanda smiled back and close his eyes,_

'_Let's just enjoy it…' he thought_

* * *

Present

**Saturday**

Kanda sigh before looking at the mirror in front of him and scowled.

'Damn I shouldn't agree to those idiots.' He thought before rubbing his eyes and yawned.

"I should be still sleeping right now…" he mumbled before groaning when someone knocks at his door.

"Come in," Kanda grumbled and took mugen from his table and strapping it on his back and look at his foster father.

"Are you going somewhere Yuu-kun?" Tiedoll asks, Kanda grumble.

"Ah… The new students that I've been talking to you about invited me, Lenalee and the rabbit to some amusement park or so. And don't call me by my name old man!" he shouted the last sentence, earning a smile from his old man.

"Have fun then Yuu-kun." Tiedoll said, Kanda glared at him before looking behind Tiedoll when he heard someone shout.

"Kanda-kun Lavi and few of your classmates are looking for you!"

"He's coming Ma-kun!" Tiedoll shouted back before heading towards the living room where the others are waiting with Kanda behind him.

"Hello Mr. Tiedoll." Lenalee greeted standing up before bowing, Lavi, Tyki and Rhode followed suit.

"Same to you Miss Lee and well Kanda's classmates," Tiedoll said before looking at Tyki and Rhode. "I don't thing I knew you." He said, the two shakes their heads.

"They're the new idiot students." Kanda said earning a glare from the said students.

"Might I remind you girly boy that I'm 20 years old just a late schooler, Rhode is 13 a prodigy and Allen is 15 a prodigy as well, so how come where idiots?" Tyki stated smirking at Kanda who glared at him.

"Did you just call me girly boy?" he growled, Tyki shrug his shoulder.

"Maybe I did or I didn't who knows." He said. Kanda growled angrily at him before looking away with a 'hmmph!' and cross his arms. Tyki smiled smugly, the rest of them look at each other, before looking at the kitchen doorway when they heard a whistle.

"Never saw anyone speak to Kanda like that."

"Shut up Daisya." Kanda growled at him making Daisya his second adopted brother to back away and head back to the kitchen. Tiedoll look at them, before looking at Kanda.

"Aren't you going to leave any time soon? If not we could have some tea." He suggested, the rest look at each other.

"I just we could get a cup of tea, we still had 45 minutes till the part open." Tyki said looking at his wrist watch. They all nodded, Kanda sigh regretfully before seating at a couch besides Lavi and Lenalee.

"Here you go," Marie said putting a tray with eight cups of tea at the center table. Everyone who took their cup thanked him.

"Where's the sprout?" Kanda asks, looking around the room and notice that Allen wasn't there.

"Ha?" they all asks and look around the room.

"What the hell?!" Tyki and Rhode shouted, standing up and began to run around the room looking under the table and couch, even though it's impossible for a person to be under it, behind the TV shelf and the book shelf. The rangers, Tiedoll, Daisya, and Marie look at them before looking at each other thinking if the two of them lost their mind.

"Rapaz/Tio! (boy/uncle)" the two of them shouted before sitting down again and crocodile tears running from their eyes.

"Are you alright Rhode, Tyki?" Lenalee asks gently.

"No we aren't! Allen's missing~~" they cried out, the rest of them sweat drop and chuckled nervously. Kanda grunt before standing up and left the room before going outside where he saw three white 2014 Ferrari 458 spider, before going back inside and saw Lenalee and Lavi trying to calm their seatmates down. Kanda sigh before going to the backyard/garden.

Kanda opened the door towards the backyard and look up, his breath caught in his throat. In front of Kanda, at the middle of the backyard stands Allen, his arms open, embracing the wind, which flew towards him together with the fallen leaves and petals. Kanda swallowed and took in the beautiful image even though he only saw the left part of Allen's body.

Kanda blink before clearing his throat and went towards Allen who look at him.

"What are you doing here? You cousin and niece are having an attack." Kanda stated, Allen blink before chuckling, Kanda frown when he didn't hear any sound.

'Then again he never speaks to us,' he thought.

"Come on let's go back inside," Kanda said, grabbing Allen wrist and drag him inside the house.

"Oi stop crying like a baby, the Moyashi is here." Kanda stated, pulling Allen to his side. Tyki and Rhode look at him then at Allen before launching towards him.

"Allen!" they cried out, Allen patted their back. The rest just smiled at them.

**Half an hour later**

"We'll be going, see you later Mr. Tiedoll." Lenalee said, waving at Kanda's family, before the cars drove away.

"How come you guys own a car, more over the latest model!" Lavi asks looking at Tyki who is his partner.

"Simple, being a prodigy you can have a car, no matter what you age is I suppose…" Rhode said, Lavi look down and saw a small screen where Allen and Rhode are viewed.

"Cool you still have a screen for you three to communicate." Lavi stated.

"However I don't think being a prodigy will allow you to have a driver's license." Lenalee who is sitting beside Rhode said, looking at the screen. After Lenalee said those, words suddenly appeared at their screen.

'Message from Allen: More likely the driving instructor is being forced to allow us to drive.'

It said, they blink and look at Kanda who is looking at the screen before looking outside. Tyki and Rhode laughs.

"Yup that's more like it." Tyki said, before turning around a corner. After a while of driving they finally arrived at the park. Parking their cars at the parking lot, they got out from the car and walk towards the entrance and saw their tickets at the guard and proceeded inside.

"Alright should we go by pair or stay together?" Lavi suggested looking at the group.

"Together!" Tyki and Rhode shouted, hugging Allen who nods at him. Lavi look at Lenalee and Kanda who nods at him they then proceeded to ride at the Jungle Bouncers where there six person who can ride it. Once they are all seated at the ride, they were slowly lifted up. Reaching the top, then did the rangers finally fell sick, when their seat abruptly fell down.

"AHHH!" they shouted, Allen however just remained still while smiling. They left the ride and began to look for a bench and sits down.

"Shit…" Lavi cursed. The new students laugh at the rangers. They then ride the Tuk tuk turmoil where they are paired according to their seats but this time Allen let Kanda drove the same goes with Rhode and Tyki. They ride the Griffin's Galleon, Rameses Revenge, Safari Skyway, rattlesnake, entered the hocus pocus hall, Kobra, Black Buccaneer, Seastorm, Bubbleworks, monkey swinger, dragon falls, dragon's fury, vampire, before they finally decided to eat lunch.

"Damn, never would I have thought that the rides here are soooo sickening." Lavi whined, clutching his stomack, Rhode and Lenalee giggled at him.

"Nope Lavi, you just had a weak control on your guts." Rhode said.

"You'll be fine bunny boy." Tyki said, patting Lavi's head.

"So what are we going to do after this?" Lenalee asks, Rhode took a sip from her shake before looking at Allen who wrote something in his notebook.

"Anyone up for the carousel and peeking heights?" they read they look at each other before shrugging.

"Sure why not…" they said, before looking at Kanda who had his head leaning on Allen's shoulder.

"What?" Kanda growled, the rest look at each other before shaking their heads, Kanda scoff at them before putting his head on the crook of Allen's neck.

'Poor Kanda,' Allen thought glancing at Kanda, before looking at the others and sigh. Allen put his hand on Kanda's shoulder and shook him gently, Kanda grumbled before opening his eyes.

"What?" he asks again this time looking at Allen, who saw him his note book,

"I need to order for food." He read out loud and look at their table and noticed that there are no longer drinks for them.

"Fine," he said leaning away from Allen who stands up and walk towards the counter Kanda following behind him.

Tyki whistled before chuckling together with Rhode.

Kanda look at the line before sighing.

"Its long." He stated, Allen just chuckled at him before going to the line, at the midway of the line Allen, Tyki and Rhode, suddenly froze before continuing pretending nothing happen.

Which there is…

* * *

**TBC**

**Hey guys sorry for the later update been busy with school lately. Thank you for those who review my story and for supporting I'll have to move the part where I told you something bad will happen to the next chapter….**

**Please review! And thank you for reading**


End file.
